My little son
by amor por escribir
Summary: Desde hacía ya mucho tiempo ellos se habían demostrado sus sentimientos; y ahora, con la llegada del nuevo niño a la casa, su pequeña familia estaría completa...o por lo menos, esos fueron los planes en primer lugar.


_**Resumen: Desde hacía ya mucho tiempo ellos se habían demostrado sus sentimientos; y ahora, con la llegada del nuevo niño a la casa, su pequeña familia estaría completa...o por lo menos, esos fueron los planes en primer lugar. **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**No pregunten; sólo se me dio por escribir esto.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**My little son.**_

La pequeña ciudad de hielo estaba teñida de un blanco puro. El viento del polo era frío y cálido, nada acogedor que digamos.

Mako daba pisadas por entre la nieve. Se aseguraba de no hundirse en ella y quedar atrapado. No quería demorarse; en la vieja casa hecha de madera lo esperaba Korra. _Su_ Korra.

Sacó las llaves del bolsillo más grande, metiendo la mano por entre la bola de abrigos que llevaba pegada al cuerpo. Tomó el hierro entre los guantes negros que llevaba y, quitándose la capucha, la giró haciendo saltar los cilindros, seguido por el ruido de la traba abriéndose.

Tomó el pestillo y lo giró; entrando en un corto pasillo que daba directo a un comedor compuesto por una mesa, un par de sillas y unas cuantas fotos que se habían echo en un futuro no tan lejano al actual.

Colgó la piel de Oso-Anguila sobre el perchero y dejó el par de compras sobre la mesa (Un par de trozos de carne, algo de lechuga, leche de cabra, etc).

—Regresé—Dijo para sí mismo, arrojándose sobre el sillón de dos plazas y ocupándolo por completo.

Korra bajó a paso lento las escaleras.

—Te tardaste—Le recriminó, alzando una ceja.

—Es culpa del clima—Le susurró.

Ella se acercó hasta él, sentándose en un pequeño espacio que le había dejado, sonriendo. Mako le tocó la mejilla con la mano, atrayendo a su más grande tentación. Le dio un suave beso sobre los labios, a lo cual ella sólo accionó por reír.

—Muero de hambre—Dijo, separándose un poco de él, caminando hacia la cocina con las bolsas llenas de comida.

Mako se mordió el labio. Dejó escapar una sonrisa. Realmente, ¿Algo más podía hacerlo feliz? Disfrutaba de cada momento con ella, aunque solo fueran dos segundos, aunque fuera una noche entera. La amaba, quería vivir a su lado. Quería verle con una sonrisa en el rostro, aunque no fuera él la razón.

Korra llegó al comedor con dos platos de carne cocida. El maestro fuego trajo un par de vasos, cubiertos y una botella llena de agua (Congelada, aunque no se le hacía ningún problema el descongelarla).

Ambos le echaron el primer bocado, entre un par de palabras que salían entre ambos. Korra sintió un sabor como a metal entre la lengua. Revisó el trozo de carne varias veces, pero aún no encontraba nada misterioso entre todo ello.

Mako le dedicó una cara llena de preocupación.

—¿Korra?

Dejó de masticas, levantándose de un golpe y corriendo hacia el baño. Abrió la tapa del inodoro y comenzó a vomitar. Él llegó a su lado, lleno de preocupación, acariciándole lentamente la espalda mientras que desechaba todos esos líquidos tan asquerosos.

Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y soltó un suspiro. Se sentó sobre la tapa y apretó el botón.

—¿Estás bien?—Preguntó en un tono compasivo, tratando de que su voz no se quebrara.

Korra tomó fuerza que creía se había ido junto con todos los desechos. Sus piernas flaquearon en cuanto se paró. Estaba mareada. La cabeza le dolía, y sus tripas parecían estar jugando una carrera.

—Si, es sólo un mareo.

—¿Sólo un mareo? ¡Acabas de vomitar la carne de hace tres días!—Dijo eufórico.

Le tomó la muñeca y arrastró hasta la entrada. Se puso un par de abrigos, y luego le besó la mejilla.

—Vamos a ver a Katara.

La avatar se soltó de su agarre y separó un par de pasos. Se mordió el labio y cerró los ojos. Tomó la fuerza que no creía que tenía. Soltó un suspiro.

—Ya fui...

Ella miró sus ojos miel. Eran hermosos. Tal vez...

—¿Qué te dijo?

O los suyos, azules como el mar, quizás...

—Mako...Y-yo...

Sintió su voz morir.

—¿Tu...?

Joder, ¡Esto era demasiada presión para ella!

''_Vale, ahora o nunca Korra''_ Pensó _''¡Solo tienes que decirlo!''_

—¡Mako!

El llamado alzó una ceja.

—Creo que estoy embarazada...

Abrió los ojos como platos, rodeándola con los brazos y alzándola sobre el suelo. Le besó repetidamente el rostro mientras que se negaba a soltarla. ¿Es que acaso algo podía cagarla? ¡Era el hombre más feliz del mundo!

Ahora serían cuatro bellos integrantes, o por lo menos, _ese_ fue el plan desde un principio.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**-¿Review?-**_


End file.
